Le garçon qui aimait les étoiles
by Willia
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un petit gamin de banlieue. Le genre que l'on ne remarque pas, en traversant la cours d'école... C'est l'histoire d'un petit gamin de banlieue qui veut devenir une étoile. [spoiler-free]


Hello everyone !

Comme en ce moment c'est le mois des rencontres post-séries dans ce pays qu'est mon esprit, j'ai imaginé une telle situation dans le cas de Torchwood...  
Ce n'est pas une romance Janto, alors vous pouvez lire même si vous craignez ce pairing.

Ce sont juste quelques minutes de Ianto enfant que je voulais vous livrez... J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis à la fin.

PS : pour ceux qui suivent les Choses à faire, sachez que ma box fait des siennes et que je publierai en conséquent un peu en retard... J'en suis à la moitié du chapitre.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ianto Jones a huit ans et il a peur, très peur.

Ianto Jones a huit ans et il se terre dans les toilettes de son école.

Sa maîtresse leur a demandé ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard. Tous les garçons de son âge ont répondu boxeurs ou président.

Ianto a dit qu'il voulait être une étoile. Il a répondu qu'il voulait valser dans le ciel, valser jusqu'à en tomber. Et puis qu'il mourrait en volant, et que des centaines de personnes feraient des vœux à ce spectacle.

Le gros Tommy n'a pas apprécié. Il a dit que c'était un rêve de fillette. Il a affirmé que Ianto ne deviendrait jamais un homme, un vrai. Et puis il lui a glissé à l'oreille que ce serait sa fête, à la recrée.

Alors Ianto de cache, parce qu'il ne veut pas que ce soit "sa fête". Il resserre ses bras minuscules autour de ses jambes, et il se tasse derrière les lavabos sales.

Il faut dire que c'est la banlieue. Ianto la déteste. Il ne désire que du gazon ou des trottoirs propres, là où on peut rêver en paix. Mais ses parents n'ont pas assez d'argent pour se payer le gazon et les trottoirs propres. Alors le petit garçon s'en contente. Dès qu'il sera assez grand, il partira pour vivre le plus loin possible des murs grisâtres de son quartier natal.

La cloche retentit. Ianto attend que les bruits de pas pressés s'estompent, puis il bondit de sa cachette pour rejoindre la classe. À mi-chemin, au détour d'un couloir, une main le soulève de terre. C'est le gros Tommy. Il glapit, tente de s'échapper. L'autre approche son visage d'un air mauvais, s'apprête à se moquer du plus petit. Mais soudain, son expression se fige. Il lève les yeux, a un sourire forcé, puis repose Ianto au sol. Puis, il part à pas pressés en direction de la salle de classe.

Ianto lève la tête. En face de lui se dresse un homme avec des habits compliqués, comme ceux que portent les grands messieurs dans le livre d'histoire de la maîtresse. Ce que le petit garçon remarque ensuite, c'est sa taille : il est grand, bien plus grand que le gros Tommy ! L'homme semble inquiet. Il lui demande si tout va bien ; sa voix est grave et rassurante.

- Oui Monsieur, il répond à ce géant protecteur. C'est la faute aux étoiles. Le gros Tommy les aime pas.

- Et toi mon garçon, tu les aimes bien ?

- Oh oui Monsieur ! il fait, enthousiaste. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des gens qui vivent dans le ciel, il ajoute sur le ton de la confidence.

- Tu crois ? il lui demande, amusé.

- J'en suis certain ! lui affirme l'enfant du haut de ses huit ans. Pas vous ?

L'homme rit. Ianto est vexé.

- Tu veux que je te dises un secret ?

Il s'accroupit auprès de lui.

- Oui, fait Ianto, intrigué.

- C'est vrai, ce que tu dis. Il y a des gens qui vivent là-haut.

Les yeux bleus du petit garçon s'ouvrent grand :

- Vraiment ? Comment vous le savez ?

- Je les ai rencontré.

- Je ne vous crois pas, boude le petit Ianto, sceptique.

- Fais comme tu veux. Mais ce que je te dis est vrai.

Il se remet debout.

- En fait, je cherche le directeur de ton école, Monsieur Andrew. Tu peux m'emmener à son bureau ?

- Oui Monsieur, venez avec moi. C'est par là.

Le petit garçon se met à trottiner devant son nouvel ami le gentil géant. Ils arrivent bientôt devant une grande porte en bois.

- C'est ici, Monsieur.

- Merci mon garçon. Vas vite en cours, j'expliquerai la situation au directeur pour que tu n'aies pas d'ennuis.

- Merci. Dites-moi, c'est quoi votre nom ?

- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness, et tu es ?

Les yeux de l'enfant brillent :

- Capitaine ? Vous avez un bateau ?

L'autre rit :

- On peut dire ça oui... Pendant un temps, j'ai eu un bateau qui voyageait dans les étoiles.

- Juré ?

- Juré, lui affirme Jack.

Le gamin rayonne. Il fait un grand sourire à son ami le voyageur des étoiles, avant de partir en trottinant le long du couloir.

Ce n'est qu'en poussant la porte que Jack réalise : il ne connait pas le nom du gamin...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alors, cette vision du gamin de banlieue vous plait-elle ? :)


End file.
